Truth or Dare: FMA Style
by Onigiri Samurai
Summary: Just was bored one day and came up with this. Rated T for language and a makeing out scene between our favorite Sharpshooter and Flame Alchemist.


**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA...sigh**

* * *

Truth or Dare: Fullmetal Alchemist Style

Havoc, Breda, Hawkeye, Ed, Al, Winry, Scar, Lust, Envy and Greed are sitting around in Roy Mustang's office, with drinks in hand.

"Hey, I got an idea" Havoc slurred after taking a sip of vodka.

"What is it Havoc…." Roy said with a blank stare.

"We should play truth of dare" Jean said with a ring of pride to it.

"Yeah!" Hawkeye said with a rum and coke in hand.

They all cleared away chairs, desks and other objects to sit on the floor in a circle (or as much of a circle that drunk people can make).

"Okay, I'll go first" Envy grinned, "Lust, truth or dare?" He continued.

"Truth."

"Alright! I get to ask you this. Are those real?" He says as he points to her chest with a grin on his face.

"What the hell do you think?"

"Y….yes…." He stammered while dodging a punch from her.

"Yeah, so now it's my turn. Ed…..truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Lust had a huge grin on her face as she said this.

"I dare you and Winry to stay in the closet for five minutes, and if you open the door before then, you have to kiss Winry…." Winry had a huge, and I mean huuuge grin on her face.

"Come on Ed, let's go." As she dragged him off to the broom closet. '_Finally! Time alone with Ed!!!'_ Her mind screamed with excitement. They walked to the broom closet and shut the door.

"Alright Ed, who's next?" Lust said.

"Oh Alphonse……" He said in a sweet voice muffled by the door. "Truth or dare?"

"B- brother……did you have to pick me?"

"Come on Al, pick one….." Riza said.

"Dare"

"I dare you to shove twenty kittens in your armor and run around singing "My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard" and "I'm a chicken". Okay Al, start."

Al did it.

"Alright Al who ya gonna pick?" Roy said half drunk, half sober.

"Mustang. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like Hawkeye?" Hawkeye's eyes went wide, waiting for the answer.

"Maybe……" The now fully drunk Mustang said with a huge grin on his face. "Okay my turn…..Greed….truth or dare?"

Greed took a sip of the drink he had and said "Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Lust."

Greed had a smile on his face and moved closer and closer, "You kiss me and you get impaled, Greed." He backed off. **(I mean who wouldn't with the threat of being impaled)**

"What happens if I can't do the dare?"

He wished he didn't ask. Getting impaled by Lust would be better than this hell….

They made him wear a frilly hot pink colored dress and a tiara for the rest of the game. "This totally ruins my image of being the badass in the story…."

"Hawkeye, truth or dare?" Greed said while tugging on the dress.

She grinned. "Dare"

"Okay, I dare you to make out with Roy."

She practically choked on the ice in her rum and coke at this.

"W-what!?"

"You heard me; I know there's something goin' on between you two…." He said with a sly grin.

"You heard the man Lieutenant, come on….." Roy sneered.

"You asked for it and you got it." She said as she put her drink down, turned and then leapt on him, kissing him fiercely and passionately. At that moment Ed and Winry's time was up in the closet and stepped out.

"I think we came out at the wrong time." Ed said as he looked a Hawkeye sprawled over Mustang making out with him.

"Yeaaa….."Winry said as she tried to hold back laughter at the sight of everyone passed out in the circle except for her, Ed, Al, Riza and Roy. "So what next?"

"I dunno…"

"Brother, can we go home?"

"What's the matter Al, can't take a grown-up party?"

"Your not much older than me!!!"

"Meh" Ed said as he shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door. Al sprang up and dashed after him. "Wait for me brother!"

Al then ran back in Mustang's office and stuffed a kitten in his armor.

* * *

Al, Winry and Ed were walking down a street when a muffled noise could be heard.

"Al, whats that noise?" Ed asked.

"I dunno..." He answered with pure innocence in his face.

"You took a kitten didn't you?" Ed said as he pointed at Al's armor with a blank stare on his face.

"What should we do with it?" Winry asked.

"W-what kitten?" Al said trying to muffle the kittens meows.

"Al, put it back..."

"Yes brother..." Al answered as he hesitantly put the kitten down.

"I honestly wonder what I should do with you sometimes..." Ed said as he and Winry started walking back down the street.

"Sorry brother."

"Meh, just come on Al." He said while shrugging his sholders.

What Ed didn't realise was that Al put the kitten back in his armor when he started walking down the street...


End file.
